This invention relates to a current collecting system for a motor driven self-propelled carriage of an aerial tramway which is supported by a suspended cable.
As is well known, a motor driven self-propelled carriage of an aerial tramway, a kind of cable car, is used for long mountain ascents or to cross canyons or rivers. The carriage is generally supported by a supporting cable suspended between two or more towers. The carriage is suspended below the cable fitted with a grooved drive wheel that rides on the supporting cable. In addition, a current-carrying cable is suspended parallel to the supporting cable for providing a motor in the carriage with electric current.
However, with this aerial tramway, steady provision of the electric current is impossible because the suspended carriage and/or the current-carrying cable sway considerably and continuous contact between a current collecting shoe of the car chassis and a current-carrying cable is therefore broken.